Truths and Lies
by HPTR Fangirl
Summary: Harry Potter was tortured, raped, and murdered by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters over a fake prophecy. What happens when Lord Voldemort comes to know the real prophecy? AU, not HBP compliant . ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and its affiliates; it does not belong to me.

**Rating: **M

**Chapter 1: Harry Potter's Death**

The environmental conditions of the entire Wizarding World unexpectedly became dark, cold, and tempestuous; the wizarding meteorologist, and those who studied the weather and other climatic conditions, were at a loss, for they had no explanation for the sudden change in ambient factors.

Today is 31st January. Ginny took out a diary from under her desk, tears and melancholy evident in her visage. After searching for a pen and then finding it, she went to her bed and slowly she began to write (in her diary)

_I will miss you, Harry; Harry, you were the one and only love of my life, even though you didn't love me that way. You loved me as your own surrogate sister, a friend, and for that I'll always be thankful and indebted. How many times you have endangered and jeopardized your very life, to protect others. You gambled and risked your life, so that others won't go through the same loss and pain, which you went through. So that others, especially your friends and loved ones, would be happy and content. But you didn't know that amongst your friends, some of them were wolf under the sheep skins._

Few teardrops fell from Ginny's eyes on the diary, splotching the writing. But she didn't care. She had to vent her anger somewhere...

_I had learnt of Ron's, Hermione's, and everyone else in my family, excluding me, and even some of the Order members' betrayal and treachery against you. Damn, more than half the Order people follow Dumblefuck, as if he is the mother hen and they are the chicks. I hate Dumbledore, just as much as I hate Tom for murdering you. They both were accountable and liable for your death. I never knew why Dumbledore wanted to you dead. Maybe it's for your money; after all my entire family and Hermione are certainly enjoying their lives, with the money they had gotten from your will; but I didn't take a cent. I hate my family and the Light side. I will hate them forever._

_They didn't remember that you had almost gotten yourself killed just to protect me from Tom Riddle and Salazar's Basilisk. All they did was badmouthed and criticized about you; spewed false news about you in the "Daily Prophet." I will never forgive them. NEVER! _

_P.S. I gave up my family name after I had learnt of their deception to you._

_Ginny no name._

Harry Potter was dead; he had been dead for four months. Harry Potter was buried near Godric's Hollow, where his parent's tomb dwelled. His crypt was a mixture of whitish-grey colour and was made of granite. Entire Wizarding World was plaintive and alarmed at the same time; somber and mournful because a bright young boy died, who himself led a very disconsolate and unhappy existence. Alarmed and dreaded because he was the "Prophecy Child;" the only child who could save the Wizarding World from the terror known as Lord Voldemort.

In October 31st of Harry's sixth year, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, under the orders of Lord Voldemort, had succeeded to abduct him right under the nose of Dumbledore. When the evidence of Harry's kidnapping was found, Dumbledore and his members of the Order of the Phoenix had launched a huge search to find the boy. They were a little late to find the boy; he was dead.

Lord Voldemort murdered Harry Potter. There was full evidence that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters tortured him, abused and tormented him before his death. He had been raped, violated, defiled at least multiple times, by multiple and different people, including Tom himself.

Unfortunately, the entire Wizarding World didn't know that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters weren't the only people who wanted Harry Potter dead. Some people, other than the Ministry, from the so-called purified "Light side" also wanted to see Harry Potter dead. Amongst them were Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix members.

Voldemort, the terror of the Wizarding World, who was too much feared to be named the by the many inhabitants of the Wizarding population, was very very exhilarated and contented. He along with his followers, called Death Eaters were celebrating the death of their number one adversary, after Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter.

"Ha!" What did he utter to me?" As he recollected the last minutes of Potter's demise, "I will rue his DEATH! I'll never RUE his DEATH!" Tom talked with himself. He never realized how wrong he was.

Harry Potter, the only one who had always stand in their way, was dead, for once and for all. This time there was no one who could protect the child, no! Not child, but the teenager. Not his father, James Potter; His Godfather, Sirius Black; and particularly his cursed mudblood mother, Lily Evans Potter. After all, it was because of his abominable mother, that the Killing Curse was deflected the very first time.

They all had participated in his last moments of his life. Everyone had taken his or her turn to rape him, violate him; to hear him scream and yell, beg for mercy. Tom had raped him five or seven times, in addition to torture him; Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix had raped him four times and casted several unforgivables at same time as they had raped him. Nott and Macnair had tortured him; Goyle, Avery, and Crabbe had physically and mentally tortured him, raped him over and over again. Snape, after all had taken special delight in cutting him, bleeding him, pour salt over those wounds and injuries, before participating with others to rape him.

By the end, after all of them were done with him, Harry was completely broken and shattered. He his spirit, his will live was completely broken.

Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort, presided regally in his throne room, drinking red wine from his crystal glass; he looked like Tom Riddle in his younger years, when he was at Hogwarts. At present he particularly, reminisced the last moments of his adversary's life:

"Potter, how lovely do you look, don't you? After today, you'll no longer be an obstacle in my path. Neither in my path to gain immortality, nor in my path to destroy the Wizarding World." Tom waited for a few moments as if contemplating something.

Then he laughed cruelly, along with his Death Eaters who were chanting "Whore! The Boy-Who-Lived is our Whore!"

"Whore! Slut! Such a fine name for you isn't it, my pet!" He laughed coldly and cruelly again.

Harry didn't say anything. Evidence of tears was on his face; his face was completely calmed, lifeless, and dull. Blood flowed from every parts of his body, from the cuts and bruises; whitish sticky fluid flowed and streamed down from his legs.

"Darling, do you have anything to say, before I kill you. After all, everyone has a dying wish, so you must have one, too?"

When Harry looked up at him, he said in dull and a cold voice to him, "Tom, remember this: I'll never forgive you. NEVER! There will be a time, you'll come asking for my forgiveness, and I'll never forgive you. You'll do everything in your power to get me, to gain my mercy, and I will only give you HATE! Hate for what you've done to me; Hate for your ignorance. I'll give you DEATH! NOT IMMORTALITY! One day, Lord Voldemort, you and your Death Eaters, will curse the day you all have killed me. THIS IS A PROMISE!"

"Never call me TOM! I'm Lord Voldemort!"

At this, Lord Voldemort grew cold, aggressive, and venomous, and he raped him once more in addition to torturing him. His Death Eaters had taken an additional turn for his disobedient and defiant conduct.

"Potter, know this, I will never rue your DEATH! Your demise and ruin is like quenching my thirst for water; I promise you that your death is the most beautiful thing, next to destroying Dumbledore. So prepare to meet your parents and Godfather, Harry"

"_Avada Kedavra!" The jet green light flashed around him, and Harry body fell to the ground limply. _

What Lord Voldemort didn't realize at that moment was that he would one day indeed rue Harry Potter's death; both he and his Death Eaters. Harry Potter's dying words will come true; every single word he spoke. Not today, not tomorrow, but a year from now when Tom will come to know the truth that Harry knew. He, would at that time, would indeed curse at his pathetic, wretched, sorrowful life.

After all, truth always comes out; it never remains hidden. People may try to cover a truth with several white lies, but the TRUTH always had a way of coming out.

Dumbledore, the head of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was currently sitting in his office and eating his Lemon Drops. He was truly very very happy, delighted, and gleeful; Harry Potter had finally died. Not in the hands of his enemy, Lord Voldemort. He died in the hands of his soul mate, lover, and mate, Lord Voldemort. Only Dumbledore and his Order members knew the entire truth (Harry Potter only came to know the complete truth, later on). Dumbledore was thinking and contemplating several things at once.

"Tom, by the time you understand this truth, it'll be already too late. Ha! Always thought of yourself as the clever one, didn't you; but like everyone, you're nothing but a complete dunce and a moron!" Dumbledore cackled like a psychopath and a lunatic.

Lord Voldemort was never aware of this: Harry Potter was his bonded and destined soul mate. He had always thought Harry Potter as his enemy, his adversary. Tom considered him to be enemy because he was the only one able to deflect his Killing Curse not one times, but three times; Harry was the only one who stood in his path, defeated him and prevented him from achieving his goals. But Tom, in reality, was a fool (Dumbledore thought); surely he prided himself for being Salazar Slytherin's heir, self-conceited himself for his cunningness and deviousness to know the truth. Nevertheless, he never realized this important truth. This truth, which not only had the power to give Tom immortality, but also the power to rule the entire universe itself for all eternity.

"If you had known the truth, you'd have done everything in your power to protect and defend him from me, not the other way round. Now, Lord Voldemort, you'll never gain IMMORTALITY!" He rambled on.

He then reminisced the time when Harry came to know the truth; Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley's idiocy allowed to Harry to know the truth. They both were having an argument, which Harry had heard:

"Harry can't know this. Do you understand, Molly? If he does, then the Light side is doomed." Minerva was practically screeching.

Harry came down slowly and quietly from the upper rooms of the Grimmauld Palace, after hearing loud noises from downstairs; he couldn't sleep because of the clamor and racket. From the voices, he could identify Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley fighting about something with Dumbledore trying to pacify them; what he heard made both his heart and body go cold.

"Tom Riddle is Harry's bonded soul mate; if Harry were to know this truth, he will never help us to fight against him." Dumbledore answered.

"But it's not possible. You-Know-Who and Harry cannot be possibly be lovers, let alone life-mates. This is preposterous!" Molly shrieked, "What about the Prophecy you told Harry?"

"The prophecy I told Harry was a FAKE. It was a charade, a sham; I told him in such a way that he supposed that he, Harry, was the only one who could defeat Lord Voldemort, which is true after all."

"You lied to him, Albus?"

"If Harry were to know the actual and the real prophecy, then not only he will help Voldemort, but his power in combination with Dark Lord will actually have the power to destroy the Light forever. Not only that, but Tom will also gain immortality, by understanding LOVE."

"But-But..." Molly interjected, "What about Severus? Does he know the real prophecy?"

"The only thing Severus knows is what he heard of Sibyl Trelawney's saying..." Dumbledore told calmly, " And that was a part of another prophecy, not Harry's and Tom's..."

As they were talking, they suddenly heard a crash outside; they came out of the room and saw Harry near the door. Hate and anguish was evident in his eyes for all of them to see.

"How could you do this to me?" Pain and hurt evident in his words and voice.

Before Harry could run or do anything, Dumbledore stunned and obliviated him, so that he wouldn't remember anything.

Then turning into a cold stony face with emotionless voice he said: "You're nothing but a weapon to destroy your mate."

Slowly, McGonagall and Molly's face had also taken the same emotion; they both looked at Harry with disgust and abhor because he was Tom's mate.

Unluckily, the charm didn't work, but Dumbledore didn't realize this, not until too late.

Dumbledore then emotionlessly said his customary axiom, after Harry was on the floor, unconscious:

"The only thing I care about is the protection of the Light. For that I will do anything and everything. Harry is nothing but a weapon to destroy Tom. Harry will either destroy Voldemort or be destroyed by him. That's all I care about. I can and will sacrifice anything to defeat Tom! And no one will stand in my way!" Dumbledore said at that time.

Slowly, Dumbledore came out of his reverie and musings; what Dumbledore didn't comprehend was that his "Light side" was doomed.

Presently, outside the Hogwarts, the weather and the atmospheric conditions changed abruptly. Instead of being sunny mid-afternoon to combat the approaching cold night; the entire sky had gone completely dark. Lighting and thunder cackled throughout the sky dangerously. The winds and storms suddenly picked up very strongly. The waves crashed against the rocks powerfully and forcefully. Elements of darkness and light were battling against each other as if it were trying to bring the entire world to chaos and destruction, from which neither the Dark Side nor the Light Side would escape unscathed. The blood of the innocent one cried for justice and pleaded to obliterate them both.

**Author Notes: ** Tell me, how is it? Should I continue or not? The idea for the story came to me when I thought of a strange prophecy in my head. Don't complaint to me about the fact that soul mates always know each other; I just wanted a different aspect from other writers, meaning in the beginning Tom wouldn't know that Harry was his soul mate amongst other things. By the way, do you still want this to be HPLV? (Because the way the prophecy goes, there may be a chance for this pairing)

Flames will be accepted if it comes with **constructive criticism.**


	2. Harry Potter's Death Alternate version

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and its affiliates; it does not belong to me.

**Rating: **M.

**Note: **At the request of some reviewers and peers, I did make some alteration in the narrative, so this is the revised version; though the majority of the content will be the same as the previous chapter, bar for few lines and scenes. Tell me if this one is acceptable or not; see a request made by me at the **Author's Notes.**

**Chapter 1: Harry Potter's Death**

For the last few months, without any warning, the environmental conditions of Wizarding World changed. All these changes commenced towards late November and were in full-effect by early December. Though the winter days were shorter, but it became darker, colder, and very tempestuous. Dark and cold were ordinary during winter months; nevertheless, thunderstorms and tempests were not usually seen much during wintry weather. Even in the Muggle world was not spared. Hurricanes, tsunamis, heavy rainfall, and floods, including severe seismic activities were taking place simultaneously at several parts of the world; the wizarding meteorologist, and other people who studied the weather and other climatic conditions, were at a loss, for they had no explanation for the sudden change in ambient factors.

Today is 31st January. Ginny took out a diary from under her desk, tears and melancholy evident in her visage; the journal was generally placed in the second box on the right side of the desk. After that Ginny took one of the pens, which was commonly placed on the left side of her writing table and the table lamp on the opposite side; then she went to her bed and slowly she began to write…

_I will miss you, Harry; Harry, you were the one and only love of my life, even though you didn't love me that way. You loved me as your own surrogate sister, a friend, and for that I'll always be thankful and indebted. How many times you have endangered and jeopardized your very life, just to protect others. You gambled and risked your life, so that others won't go through the same loss and pain, which you went through. So that others, especially your friends and loved ones, would be happy and content. But you didn't know that amongst your friends, some of them were wolf under the sheep skins._

Few teardrops fell from Ginny's eyes on the diary, onto the ink, splotching her writing. But she didn't care. She had to vent her anger somewhere...

_I had learnt of Ron's, Hermione's, and everyone else in my family, excluding me, and even some of the Order members' betrayal and treachery against you. Damn, more than half the Order people follow Dumblefuck, as if he is the mother hen and they are the chicks. I hate Dumbledore, just as much as I hate Tom for murdering you. They both were accountable and liable for your death. I never knew why Dumbledore wanted to you dead. Maybe it's because of your money; after all my entire family and Hermione are certainly enjoying their lives, with the money they had gotten from your will; but I didn't take a Knut. I hate my family and the Light side. I will hate them forever._

_My family didn't care that you almost got yourself killed to protect the Sorcerer's Stone. They didn't remember that you had almost died just to protect me from Tom Riddle and Salazar's Basilisk. They didn't recall how you fought with him in the fourth year to bring back Cedric's dead body back to his parents. All they did was bad-mouthing you; criticizing about you, saying that you were fork-tongued snake, since you could speak Parseltongue, and spewed false news about you in the "Daily Prophet." They said that you were a dark wizard in the making, after Sirius died, to the newspaper correspondents. The Order members, my family, including Hermione, Neville stooped far lower than Snape. I will never forgive them. NEVER! _

_P.S. I gave up my family name after I had learnt of their deception to you._

_Ginny no name._

Harry Potter was dead; he had been dead for four months. Harry Potter was buried near Godric's Hollow, where his parent's tomb dwelled. His crypt was a mixture of whitish-grey colour and was made of granite. Entire Wizarding World was plaintive and alarmed at the same time; somber and mournful because a bright young boy died, who himself led a very disconsolate and unhappy existence. Alarmed and dreaded because he was the "Prophecy Child;" the only child who could save the Wizarding World from the terror known as Lord Voldemort.

In October 31st of Harry's sixth year, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, under the orders of Lord Voldemort, had succeeded in abducting him right under the nose of Dumbledore. When the evidence of Harry's kidnapping was found, Dumbledore and his members of the Order of the Phoenix had launched a huge search to find the boy. They were little late to find the boy; he was dead.

Lord Voldemort murdered Harry Potter. There was full evidence that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters tortured him, abused and tormented him before his death. He had been raped, violated, defiled at least multiple times, by multiple and different people, including Tom himself.

Unfortunately, the entire Wizarding World didn't know that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters weren't the only people who wanted to see Harry Potter dead. Some people from the so-called purified "Light side" also wanted to see Harry Potter dead, other than the Ministry. Amongst them were Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix members.

Voldemort, the terror of the Wizarding World, who was too much feared to be named the by the many inhabitants of the Wizarding population, was very exhilarated and contented. He along with his followers, called Death Eaters, were celebrating the death of their number one adversary, after Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter.

"Ha!" What did he utter to me?" As he recollected the last minutes of Potter's demise, "I will rue his DEATH! I'll never RUE his DEATH!" Tom talked with himself. He never realized how wrong he was.

Harry Potter, the only one who had always stand in their way, was dead, for once and for all. This time there was no one who could protect the child, no! Not child, but the teenager. Not his father, James Potter; His Godfather, Sirius Black; and particularly his cursed mudblood mother, Lily Evans Potter. After all, it was because of his abominable mother, that the Killing Curse was deflected the very first time.

They all had participated in his last moments of his life. Everyone had taken his or her turn to rape him, violate him; to hear him scream and yell, beg for mercy. Most of them had participated in raping Harry, molesting and defiling him, while others had taken part in torturing and tormenting him. Severus Snape had a special delight in cutting him, bleeding him, pouring salt over those open wounds, before participating with others in raping him.

By the end, after all of them were done with him, Harry was completely broken and shattered. His spirit, his moral fiber and will live was completely broken.

Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort, presided regally in his throne room, drinking red wine from his crystal glass; he looked like the younger Tom Riddle, when he was at Hogwarts, rather than the white chalk-faced, bald, skeletal figure. At present he particularly, reminisced the last moments of his adversary's life:

"Potter, how lovely do you look, don't you? After today, you'll no longer be an obstacle in my path. Neither in my path to gain immortality, nor in my path to destroy the Wizarding World." Tom waited for a few moments as if contemplating something.

Then he laughed cruelly, along with his Death Eaters who were either mocking him or chanting various obscenities at him. "Whore!" Someone said.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is our concubine!"

"Toy!"

"Whore! Slut! Such a fine name for you isn't it, my pet!" He laughed coldly and cruelly again.

Harry didn't say anything. Evidence of tears was on his face; his face was completely calmed, lifeless, and dull. Blood and some whitish sticky fluid mixed all around him on the floor, small amount of blood and whitish fluid streamed down from his own body even now.

"Darling, do you have anything to say, before I kill you. After all, everyone has a dying wish, so you must have one, too?"

When Harry looked up at him, he said in dull, indifferent, and a cold voice to him, "Tom, remember this: I'll never forgive you. NEVER! There will be a time, you'll come asking for my forgiveness, and I'll never forgive you. You'll do everything in your power to get me, to gain my mercy and absolution, and I will only give you HATE! Hate for what you've done to me; Hate for your ignorance. I'll give you DEATH! NOT IMMORTALITY! One day, Lord Voldemort, you and your Death Eaters, will curse the day you all have killed me. THIS IS A PROMISE!"

"Never ever call me TOM! I'm Lord Voldemort!"

Lord Voldemort had flown into a cold, aggressive, and venomous rage, when Harry had called him "Tom," and he defiled and tormented him once again. His Death Eaters had taken an additional turn for his disobedient and defiant conduct.

"Potter, know this, I will never rue your DEATH! Your demise and ruin is like quenching my thirst for water; I promise you that your death is the most beautiful thing, next to destroying Dumbledore. So prepare to meet your parents and Godfather, Harry"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The jet green light flashed around him, and Harry body fell to the ground limply, without a sound.

What Lord Voldemort didn't realize at that moment was that he would one day indeed rue Harry Potter's death, both he and his Death Eaters. Harry Potter's dying words will come true; every single word he spoke. Not today, not tomorrow, but a year from now when Tom will come to know the truth that Harry knew. He, would at that time, would indeed curse at his pathetic, wretched, sorrowful life.

After all, truth always comes out; it never remains hidden. People may try to cover a truth with several white lies, but the TRUTH always had a way of coming out.

Dumbledore, the head of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was currently sitting in his office and eating his Lemon Drops. He was truly very very happy, delighted, and gleeful; Harry Potter had finally died. Not in the hands of his enemy, Lord Voldemort. He died in the hands of his soul mate, lover, and mate, Lord Voldemort. Only Dumbledore and his Order members knew the entire truth (Harry Potter only came to know the complete truth, later on). Dumbledore was thinking and contemplating several things at once.

"Tom, by the time you understand this truth, it'll be already too late. Ha! Always thought of yourself as the clever one, didn't you; but like everyone, you're nothing but a complete dunce and a moron!" blather-ed Dumbledore calmly, although his tone sounded different. Most of his facial features were like that of a maniac or a lunatic, with his grandfatherly smile filling the rest of his face.

Lord Voldemort was never aware of this: Harry Potter was his bonded and destined soul mate. He had always thought Harry Potter as his enemy, his adversary. Tom considered him to be enemy because he was the only one able to deflect his Killing Curse not one times, but three times; Harry Potter was the only one who stood in his path, defeated him and prevented him from achieving his goals. But Tom, in reality, was a fool (Dumbledore thought); surely he prided himself for being Salazar Slytherin's heir, self-conceited himself for his cunningness and deviousness to know the truth. Nevertheless, he never realized this important truth. This _truth_, which not only had the power to give Tom immortality, but also the power to rule the entire universe itself for all eternity.

"If you had known the truth, you'd have done everything in your power to protect and defend him from me, not the other way round. Now, Lord Voldemort, you'll never gain IMMORTALITY!" He rambled on.

He then reminisced the time when Harry came to know the truth; Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley's idiocy allowed to Harry to know the truth. They both were having an argument, which Harry had heard:

"Harry can't know this. Do you understand, Molly? If he does, then the Light side is doomed." Minerva was practically screeching.

Harry came down slowly and quietly from the upper rooms of the Grimmauld Place, after hearing loud noises from downstairs; he couldn't sleep because of the clamor and racket. From the voices, he could identify Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley fighting about something, and Dumbledore trying to pacify them both; what he heard made both his heart and body go cold.

"Tom Riddle is Harry's bonded soul mate; if Harry were to know this truth, he will never help us to fight against him." Dumbledore answered.

"But it's not possible. You-Know-Who and Harry cannot be possibly be lovers, let alone life-mates. This is preposterous!" Molly shrieked, "What about the Prophecy you told Harry?"

"The prophecy I told Harry was a FAKE. It was a charade, a sham; I told him in such a way that Harry assumed that he was the only one who could defeat Lord Voldemort, which is true after all."

"You lied to him, Albus?"

"If Harry were to know the actual and the real prophecy, Minerva, then not only he will help Voldemort, but his power in combination with Dark Lord will actually have the power to destroy the Light forever. Not only that, but Tom will also gain immortality, by understanding LOVE."

"But-But..." Molly interjected, "What about Severus? Does he know the real prophecy?"

"The only thing Severus knows is what he heard of Sibyl Trelawney's saying..." Dumbledore told calmly, "And that was a part of another prophecy, not Harry's and Tom's..."

As they were talking, they suddenly heard a crash outside; they came out of the room and saw Harry near the door. Hate and anguish was evident in his eyes for all of them to see.

"How could you do this to me?" Pain and hurt evident in his words and voice.

Before Harry could run or do anything, Dumbledore stunned and obliviated him, so that he wouldn't remember anything.

Then turning into a cold stony face with emotionless voice he said: "You're nothing but a weapon to destroy your mate."

Slowly, McGonagall and Molly's face had also taken the same emotion; they both looked at Harry with disgust and abhor because he was Tom's mate.

Unluckily, the charm didn't work, but Dumbledore didn't realize this, not until too late.

Dumbledore then emotionlessly said his customary axiom while gazing at Harry, who was on the floor, unconscious:

"The only thing I care about is the protection of the Light. For that I will do anything and everything. Harry, you're nothing but a weapon to destroy Tom. You'll either destroy Voldemort or be destroyed by him. That's all I care about. I can and will sacrifice anything to defeat Tom! And no one will stand in my way!" Dumbledore said at that time.

Slowly, Dumbledore came out of his reverie and musings; what Dumbledore didn't comprehend was that his "Light side" was doomed.

Presently, outside the Hogwarts, the weather and the atmospheric conditions changed abruptly. Instead of being sunny mid-afternoon to combat the approaching cold night; the entire sky had gone completely dark. Not dark as nighttime black, but dark nonetheless; but generally speaking it was whitish-grayish-dark. Meaning on one side sun's light was reflecting through big heavy puffy white clouds giving the sky an appearance yellowish-silver-white colour; on the opposite side heavy dark clouds moved unexpectedly towards light side covering the light area with its dark clouds. Lighting and thunder cackled throughout the sky dangerously. Strong winds and zephyrs picked up fiercely out of the blue. The waves crashed against the rocks powerfully and forcefully. (An observer would say that it looked as if the nature was battling against and with each other) Elements of light and darkness were clashing against each other as if it were trying to bring about chaos and destruction on the entire world; especially, annihilation and devastation from which neither the Light Side nor the Dark Side would escape unscathed. The blood of the innocent one cried for justice and pleaded to obliterate them both.

**Author Notes: ** After getting such huge response from the reviewers, I'll continue the story; moreover; it'll be HPLV.

**Request: **Although I proofread a chapter, before posting online, to the best of my ability, a beta-reader would be appreciated. The beta-reader should have knowledge few foreign languages like Latin and Greek etc (I don't know Latin and other foreign languages, hence I'll be making translations using Altavista site, so I need someone to check if my translation is correct or not). Secondly, he or she must know some of the anime/manga series, particularly, _Inu Yasha, Yu-Gi-Oh! _(Not the GX series), and _Digimon_, etc. Just leave an e-mail address at the review. Thank you.

By the way, I'm almost done with the chapter 2 of my story, so if anyone wants to beta-read my chapter, I'll happy to do so. Otherwise, the chapter will be posted online by next week.

**Question: **I want to incorporate a few of the anime and manga story themes into my tale would it be possible? Like for example, If I only want to use the Egyptian Gods (those who watch Yu-Gi-Oh! series should know, what I'm talking about) into my story, and not any other characters from that show. Can I do that, without making my story a crossover with that series?

Flames will be accepted if it comes with **constructive criticism.**


	3. Two's company, three's a crowd

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and its affiliates. The Egyptian Gods belong to Kazuki Takahashi; it does not belong to me.

**Rating: **M.

**Chapter 2: Two's Company, Three's a Crowd**

Ginny had finally finished eating her turkey sandwich, roasted potatoes, and the apple pie; currently, she was drinking some Pumpkin juice. She was looking outside through the closed windows; the weather hadn't changed much. Slowly Ginny began to drift to some fantasyland when someone approached and said…

"Break's over!" She looked around, and finally, saw the owner of the voice; it was Ken.

"There are customers waiting in line, Ginny." Ken Savant was the owner of the Goblet King, a famed and notable clothing retail store; only those who lived extremely rich and extravagant life-style came to this store.

Today is first weekend of the March, and it is about fifteen minutes to six O' clock in the evening. Ginny was at the Goblet King since eight O' clock in the morning; she has been working nonstop, round-the-clock, since she came. After all, a person needed money and bills to pay for food, clothes, rent, and other necessities to live a life. The more she worked the better.

Today, the Goblet King had a lot of customers; the majority being the Hogwarts school students, particularly the girls from fourth years and higher. On the coming weekend Hogwarts will host a ball dance event. Dumbledore announced this last Monday at dinner. The girls were more excited than the boys concerning the dance party and discussed it the whole week, both in their free time and classes, with regard to what they would wear and purchase. Moreover, the Goblet King had declared discounts on various party dress and gowns. So, lot of clients and shoppers hardly surprised Ginny and her colleagues. Additionally, the whole Diagon Alley was filled with Aurors and various other Ministry guards for the protection of its denizens.

At five thirty, Ginny needed to take a short break as she was completely exhausted and famished. Her stomach growled and made noises as she was working, which resulted in some of the shoppers and customers giving her looks. When Ginny noticed their looks, she excused herself and allowed Preity Harper, another saleswoman, to take her place, while she went to eat something as well as for a break.

Oh! Well, the break was over even before it begun.

"Fine! Boss!" Ginny said, giving him a trivial exasperated look. Ken didn't mind. He was a young man in his mid-twenties; with brunette colored hair, blue eyes, and tan skin; he also had light brown whiskers around his jaw.

When Ginny went near the cash counter, she saw a long queue; shoppers and clients were getting fed up and irked for waiting so long. Although there were eight to ten cash counters at different parts of the shop, at different stories, all of them were going slow and gradual.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" A girl with an unkempt, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair protested, although controlled. She was waiting with another young girl, and they were almost at the end of the line.

"Vic is going to be so frantic. The party begins at nine O' clock, and its almost six." The other girl with smooth brown hair said. "It almost takes us an hour and half to get ready; I wished the line would go more quickly."

Some clients were exasperated and cried about the weather getting worse, while someone, adjacent to the line, started crying and howling. As the shoppers looked around, they found the source: the sounds of howling were coming from two newborn infants. One of the baby's diapers had gone wet, while the other looked as if it was starving. The young callow mothers were trying their best to placate the newborns, which resulted in more howling and wailing. People were almost at the edge of their sanity and endurance. They couldn't take it anymore; neither the cacophony, nor the long waiting.

All these crying (of the infants) and screaming had suddenly started a racket at the lower right corner in the first level of the cash registrar. The cashier in that section had almost lost her patience and yelled, "Would you all be quiet, please!"

"Be quiet! Be quiet, yourself!" a young teenager retorted back. "We're waiting for so damn long time that I think we should really shop somewhere else."

Some of the purchasers virtually agreed with the boy. At this the clerk completely snapped and riposted angrily, "Go ahead! Go and do your shopping somewhere else! We're doing as fast as we can, yet you can't stop…"

Before she could say anything more, Ginny intervened.

"Sheila, can I help you? It'll be much faster if we work together," Ginny requested.

Sheila couldn't be any happier, after all if there was anyone who was an adroit and apt at handling big, long and irate crowds, it was Ginny. And Sheila was right; within five minutes, the cash-counter was running smoothly and effectively; line was moving quickly until the two girls came, the same two girls who had complained about being late for a celebration. As they and Ginny met, a tense atmosphere enveloped over that certain area.

"Oh! It's you!" said the girl with smooth brown hair; she was looking at Ginny with an indifferent expression.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, it's me!" Ginny retorted coldly.

"She actually works here, Hermione; it seems that the rumors were true after all." said the other girl dreamily, the one with dirty-blonde hair.

"Well unlike you, Ms. Lovegood, some of us actually have to work for a living. Especially, those people who do not steal their friend's money as well as betray them at the same time," Ginny replied icily.

"'Steal… friend's money,' Ginny. We didn't steal Harry's money; he bequeathed his possessions to us," Hermione uttered between chuckles. "Foolish girl."

"You're actually right, Herms; Ginny is an asinine," Luna remarked lazily. "After all anyone who does what she did is a foolish girl. Ginny, you could've lived such an opulent and an extravagance life like us, if you hadn't declined his money."

"You're customers here, Ms. Granger and Lovegood; it would be wise and professional to keep your personal comments about my personal life out of here. Sheila, could you take care their purchases and bills." Ginny retorted in a distant tone.

"Oh! Oh! This is fun, isn't it Luna? It seems ms. no name can't confront us, unless she wants to be fired. Poor Ginny _no name_!" Hermione voiced softly with malice and animosity, though composed, and a cold smile gracing her appearance.

"Poor Ginny no name, indeed!"

"_Be polite and courteous with the customers_." It was this condition, in her employment requirements, that hold Ginny back. She mentally counted one, two, three… to calm and compose herself, but unfortunately it didn't work, as her anger went beyond control.

"You know, Ginny, you could have purchased expensive garments and apparels like us; instead, you're selling it. It looks like you don't have enough money to buy a decent gown for the next week's ball dance celebration." Hermione commented after looking at Ginny's outfit. Ginny was wearing a pair of dilapidated green denims, a yellow top with black sweater. Her hair was tied haphazardly in a braid with most of her hair sticking out on and around her face.

"Be courteous! My foot!" she thought and bit her tongue.

Ginny was practically annoyed by their endless harassment; she had moved out from her own house, the Burrow, because of her family and friends continual altercation and bickering as she refused to take Harry's money. Not only they were shocked by her decision, but her refusal to take Harry's money resulted in that particular money vault being frozen, according Harry's will condition; since then both her family members and friends harassed her incessantly. Ginny actually wanted to file a restraining order against her entire family and friends, as they would not leave her alone, though she resisted the idea.

"What's going on here, Sheila?" Ken inquired.

"Sir, it would be better if someone else picks up purchases and account; these customers are almost testing our patience" replied Sheila.

"Ma'am, follow me, please," requested Ken. He had taken them to the second story and walked to the left side in a straight line and then moved towards the right side. There was an empty cash registrar where they all moved in together, although Hermione and Ginny were outside the counter fence.

Soon Ken was done taking their purchases, but before the girls left, he asked them to wait outside for a few moments. When Ken came out, he met up with them and addressed them saying, "Ma'am, in future it would be better if you'd keep your rivalry outside the business establishment. Please keep this mind or you'll lose the privilege of shopping here."

After this, both of them were notably angered and embarrassed at the same time; their cheeks blushed as well as venom spilled in their blood.

"Ginny, you're so gonna to pay." Both of them promised. They both didn't see a man, wearing a full-length brown trench coat, following them, throughout the day.

-/-

A strange man was dwelling in the one of the chairs at Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley; he frequently looked at his watch, after each five or six minutes, as though if he was expecting someone or something. The man was wearing heavy robes, some parts of which were completely torn, while dirt and grime filled the bottom as well as some other parts of his robe, including his hiking boots. Furthermore, he was also wearing heavy diadem, which covered most of his countenances. Because of his conduct along with ragged and shabby demeanor he getting strange looks from the other clients at Leaky Cauldron. The customers suddenly talked in hushed silence, but the man did not notice. He was looking at his watch once more.

After Harry Potter's death, the security everywhere had been tripled; majority populous were apprehensive to go out and do their business and employment. They didn't know if their friends and acquaintances were really their friends or enemies. If anyone said anything out of context, than that person was treated as a traitor. Every rumor, hearsay, gossip was taken seriously; if a person declared or even articulated something like "You know I like the dark" or "Dark is better than light" as sarcasm, he or she would be put in Azkaban without any trial or hearing. If any inhabitants or citizens saw an unknown person doing strange things or even acted out of conduct, they were imposed to tell it to the Aurors and other Ministry officials.

Out of the blue, the man began to discern other peoples' disposition towards him, so he went to the counter and asked for the manager. Gradually, Tom came out into the counter and asked the man.

"What do you want, Mr.…?" Tom trailed off, as he didn't know the man's name.

"Forrester. Cole Forrester. Could you tell me where can I find the men's room, to refresh myself?"

"Just go downstairs to the left and at the end of the corridor turn towards the right. The men's room will be ahead of you, Mr. Forrester."

Slowly Cole went downstairs and preceded in the direction Tom had told him, and he found the men's room in front of him. Just so that he wouldn't appear suspicious to others, he went inside carefully but no one was there. Cole couldn't believe his luck.

"_Colloportus!"_

He placed a locking charm on the door so that no one could enter while he was refreshing himself. Leisurely he unfastened his outer attire and threw it on the floor. On closer inspection, the man appeared to be in his thirties, with curly black hair, brown eyes, and bronzed skin. Several strange symbols could be seen throughout his body, but the bulk of those were in his right hand.

He then went to one of the stalls and turned on the knob of the tap, which would allow him to take a shower. After sometime Cole came out of the shower and dried himself with a towel that was placed nearby. After drying himself and combing his hair, he saw a major problem; there were no clothes for him to put on. Instead, of looking troubled or concerned, a smirk was placed on his face. He chanted something quietly and the symbols on his body gleamed in various colors. As the glowing stopped, clothes automatically emerged from nowhere on his body. This time Cole wasn't wearing heavy robes. Instead, it was swapped with light-fluffy clothes; it looked somewhat more like Muggle attire, rather than Wizarding robes.

"_Incendio!"_

Cole said and burnt his ragged clothes that were strewn across the floor; then he unbuttoned the right side of his shirt sleeve and bought forth his right hand and invoked an incantation:

_Témoins dans la chambre,_

_Tenez-pour toujours vous paix; _

_Celui qui puisse vous avoir entendu ou vu,_

_remiain enseveli en dedans._

_De sorte que vous ne puissiez pas dire d'autres,_

_Ce qui a transpiré._

As Cole chanted the spell, the symbols on his right hand gleamed. The radiance of those symbols expanded everywhere in the men's room; it destroyed any and every evidence of the burnt clothes. Then Cole came out of the men's room.

Presently, Cole wore a full brown shirt with heavy white sweater and black jeans; moreover he also wore black boots. As he entered the tavern again, Cole was greeted with few Ministry personnel's. Amongst them were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and Remus Lupin.

"Who are you, Mr.…?" One of the officers asked. The said official's hand and face was badly scarred; moreover, he also had one small dark and beady eye, while the other one was large, round, and made of glass, which steadily kept moving, without blinking. He also had one carved wooden leg.

"Who are you? And why did you need to know who I am?" Cole retorted coldly.

"I'm Alastor Moody. We're from the Ministry, and we've received some complaints against you from the other customers; they say you were acting peculiarly."

"Well, for your information, I'm not a public hazard. And as for me _acting peculiarly, _I've traveled great distances to come here to meet a friend of mine. And he is not _yet _here."

"But still, who are you?" Moody persisted, hiding his annoyance. "Unless you tell us, we've the right to detain you? Without any trial, I might add," He smiled maliciously.

So this is how its going to be. Fine! Have it your way! Cole pondered at the Ministry officials' smugness.

"Since you put it that way, then I'm bound to tell you. I'm Cole Forrester, and I'm an archeologist; and I've just returned from South America to meet with a friend of mine." Just to make sure, Cole provided them with some credentials as proof for his identification.

After being satisfied, the Ministry officials left. As they were leaving, one of them said, "Thought himself to be some kind of hero, didn't he? That Cole." A tall, bald wizard with deep slow voice spoke; it was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"And we showed him who's the boss here," Moody returned vindictively

Lupin sneered alongside with them but still inquired, "What if he lied?" He did look troubled. Something about Cole worried him; his keen werewolf sense was telling him that something was off about Cole.

As they left, they didn't see the disdain and the twisted smile on Cole's countenance. Foolish simpletons! You've no idea who I'm, and by the time you'll realize this, it'll be too late. He thought. Tom noticed his expression, though.

Cole than took one of the seats in the bar and ordered a glass of Firewhisky and a platter assorted nuts. He then went back to looking at his watch. As he took the second sip of his beverage, another man came into the inn and joined him. The other man was wearing full-length brown trench coat and brown boots. Cole questioned if the he wanted something to eat or drink, but he declined politely.

Quite soon, Cole was done eating, and then inquired with Tom, if they find someplace where they could talk in private; Tom had rented them a room for the night. As soon as the two men entered into their dwelling, they immediately settled into their business, all the earlier pleasantries forgotten.

"Did you find out anything? You've been following them since last few months," Cole asked.

"Nothing. All I found out is that they've gone completely egotistical after getting his money" Mike replied to the point. He was a man in his late thirties with blonde hair and black eyes. Mike was wearing full-length black shirt and white pants, after he opened his trench coat and kept it in a sofa nearby.

"She is not going to be pleased with me either. I haven't been able to find it; I virtually traveled the Muggle world as well to find what she wanted" Cole voiced. They both talked in hushed silence.

"He has become wary and discreet, I think. He has done a good job in hiding the rest of his possessions; I'll compliment him on that. It only means I'll have to search harder." Mike declared.

"But unlike yours, Mike, mine's much harder to find; finding the three Gods won't be very easy. Not to mention, there are going to be traps and pitfalls. I've heard several rumors and talks that those who disturbs the resting place of those Gods, ends up either disappearing or dying from mysterious causes."

"Lovely! You've got that ominous thing going."

"Shut up, Mike!"

"Unfortunately, we've an appointment with her in a few hours from now." Mike whispered.

No matter what happened, if they did not meet her, they both would have to suffer her wrath. And she could be far worse than the Dark Lord.

-/-

Far away from the Wizarding World, far away from the prying eyes of the human civilization, beyond the mountains, in a deep dark forest was an old eerie citadel. The fortress was placed in such way that the sun's light barely entered, or even reached, the walls of the castle. From the exterior, the castle looked like an eighteenth century medieval mansion. But since it was nighttime, the manor had taken on a haunted and spooky semblance; moreover, the shouts coming from the castle made it believe that ghosts actually inhabited it.

In the castle, a young girl was almost jogging to get to her mistress' room; Diana, her mistress, was talking and verbalizing so loudly as if it several people were speaking at once, and not just she (her mistress).

"What is it, mistress? What do you foresee?" the young girl named Susan inquired as she opened the door to Diana's room; she was panting for breath. Susan was the apprentice of the seer Diana Hart.

Diana usually dwelled far away from the wizarding society. Because of her dark predictions and foretelling, the magical community didn't like Diana very much; her prophecies often brought catastrophes and was frequently threatening and foreboding. Very few wizards and witches heard of her, and those who knew her personally didn't want anything to do with her.

Susan came into her mistress' room and opened one of the windows so that light of the full moon could enter the room.

"The dark times have almost arrived, my child!" Diana said. "The dark times have arrived. It's waiting for us to open the door, as soon as it knocks." She exclaimed fervently.

Her mistress, who had hidden herself into the darkness of the room walked into the moonlight; she appeared to be in her late fifties. Her light grey hair perfectly matched with blackish-silver robes. Diana's hair was tied in a huge bun. Her fingers were long and her nails were blood red in color. Phoebe's usually pitch black eyes, was now completely white, as if white haze has covered her entire eyeball.

"The old dark witch will resurrect him. Though she failed the last time… She had only enlivened his body, not his soul…" Diana continued, her voice growing more forceful with every word she asserted. "But now everything will be different… His spirit will sleep until the new moon of the solstice; but it'll not be easy, my child.  No ritual, no sorcery, no witchcraft is powerful enough to rejuvenate his essence and mind. His soul will not wake up unless the three Gods themselves are revived and awakened…" Diana stopped speaking unexpectedly.

The utterances like "Soul sleeping until new moon, solstice, old witch resurrecting, Gods," baffled Susan slightly, though it hardly took her by surprise; however, she restrained herself until her mistress finished talking, which was sudden.

After Susan was certain and confident that her mistress was alright, she wanted to know what Diana was talking about.

"Three Gods, mistress? What Gods?" Susan inquired. She was astounded that her mistress gave a reply. Diana often didn't recall what she talked about, especially not, when she predicted something. But this time she did.

"Millennia ago three powerful creatures were created by sacrificing an entire village that were home to the evilest and the vilest people; their captors practiced and employed very dark rituals, which included using the darkness obtained from the captured villagers and other commoners by sacrificing them alive in a mystic rite; the outcome of the ritual resulted in the creation of seven mystical items (_Millennium Items_ 1-2).

"But that wasn't the only consequence. There were other repercussions as well. Right now, one of them is being witnessed not only by the Wizarding population, but the Muggle world as well. '_Thunder and lightning pouring down from the heavens.' _ Why do you think the elements of nature have altered all of a sudden, Susan? Why?" Diana vociferated

Susan was at a loss to answer her mistress; but her mistress didn't mind when she couldn't answer. Diana continued speaking.

"…But the most devastating outcome came when three unstoppable beasts came out from nowhere. People thought that they could control the three beasts with their Shadow magic, but were proven wrong. The three beasts, which were called, the God of the Obelisk, Sky Dragon of Osiris, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, proved to be far more formidable; hence, the Egyptian populace almost revered them as Gods.

"Because of their destructive powers people, especially the sorcerers and wizards in the Kings court, wanted and allowed the Gods to rest; by burying them in the King's deep underground palace, they kept the leviathans in deep slumber. For eons these Gods have slept, but now they will wake once more…"

-/-

**Author Notes: **I wanted to post this chapter because today (July 8) is my birthday. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as I did writing it. Although I did proofread it to the best of my ability, if you find any mistakes, please tell me. A beta-reader will be appreciated.

**Important Works Cited Notes:**

The spell recited by Cole appears as follows (in English): moreover, I've also personified the room to make the spell more potent.

Witnesses in the room,

Forever hold you peace;

Whatever may have you heard or seen,

Shall remain entombed within.

So that you may not tell others,

What has transpired.

I've also taken the help of Babelfish. a translation site, to translate the above spell into French.

The paraphrased version on the creation of Millennium Items is partially from watching anime Yu-Gi-Oh! And partly from reading about it in Wikipedia.

Moreover, I've infused the creation of Millennium Items with the origin of Gods. I've done like this because I wanted to give a different explanation as to how the Gods were created; not to mention, I heard an description similar to mine in a few websites; mine's from "The Gods' and Dragons' Temple

**Note: **For some reason, if I type the URL for the above websites here, the live preview for the story goes completely bad. Hence, I'll write the URL in profile page.

Flames will be accepted if it comes with **constructive criticism.**


	4. Malevolent Light

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and its affiliates. The Egyptian Gods belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! It does not belong to me.

**Rating: **M.

**Note: **Flashback scene and emphasized words are in Italics.

**Chapter 3: Malevolent Light **

Far away from the magical civilization, in the blackish-orange-red color of the early night sky, two people, each carrying a torch, could be seen walking; they hiked and traveled until they arrived in a subterranean deep dark forest. During the day, the forest could be seen thriving, vibrant with diverse flora and fauna. Trees comprised of huge tall pine trees, bamboo trees, redwoods and various new and old trees, some, which even appeared, deteriorated; vegetation encompassed diverse fruits and vegetable plants as well as flowers. For a great distance only lush green and brown bark of the trees could be seen, along with the chirping sounds of the birds. But now, the nighttime had brought out the eeriness and creepiness of the woods, yet the two people were striding, without halting.

Gradually, the dense abundant woodland became sparse and scanty, leaving only few tall woody plants and trees lingering here and there. This panorama soon changed into desolate desert land, with almost no vegetation except for few shrubberies. Bones of ox, camels, and few other livestock's could be recognized here and there. Before long, the two men, carrying torches, set foot into another isolated backwoods. However, this wilderness was completely different from the previous one. The foreboding and eeriness was at an entirely different level, since just beyond the edge of the wasteland was a necropolis, a huge cemetery.

A thick mist enveloped the entire wasteland. The huge grove in front of the burial ground appeared dead and stagnant. A small dried up stream that flowed alongside the cemetery emerged into view. The river embankment was dry; everything seemed lifeless and insipid. The pasture and the grassland looked brownish-yellow, not green. The trees nearby had no foliage, leaves, fruits, or flowers; instead, there were countless branches and stalks, which appeared to be broken and shattered. Besides, the tree surface resembled uncanny faces, because of the cracks and holes present in its bark. These hollow craters within the trees glimmered and sparkled spooky red, creating the illusion of being possessed by ghosts and spirits. Moreover, the haunting unearthly sounds, including howls and wails of the wild animals of the backwoods, could be heard throughout the vicinity of the graveyard. Faint noises of cracks and thumps could be heard distinctly, as the shoes of the two males came in contact with the fallen tree branches, as they strolled through the deserted area.

As they came closer to their destination, their figures could be identified more distinctly. From the exterior, they looked like two middle-aged man who were using torches to guide their route. Both of them donned full-length trench coat. However, their visage not discernible, until the brightness of the flames, from the torches, fell upon their face; Cole and Mike's faces were revealed.

"Man! Talk about creepy." Mike said, trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

Cole didn't reply; his face disclosed to be in some deep meditation (with his eyes open) and in his right hand there was a prayer bead. It soon became apparent that Cole was chanting inaudibly to keep the spirits of the wasteland away from them. Additionally, Cole countenances also illustrated an agonizing look, as if he was deliberating something very heartrending and painful. (Cole's eyes glistened from the tears, which were streaming down his face).

"Do you know any horror stories? It's a nice time for listening a horror tale. After all, we're walking through creepy forest at night with no moon." Mike said creepily and hauntingly, by using his hands. "Besides, the storm is picking up and we're all alone. You could begin the story…"

"Do you have to talk about everything?" The other said, caustically. "Would it be possible for you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Don't go all serious, man. Be positive, my friend, be positive."

"_Be positive! _Be positive, yourself. Do you know what day is today? Do you!" Cole responded irately. "Or have you forgotten everything!"

"Hey, calm down…" Mike tried to intervene, but failed. He knew what Cole would speak about. It was a painful issue, not only for Cole, but also for Mike. It brought out appalling and horrifying memories of their past; memories they actually wanted to forget.

Cole persisted, as if Mike had never interrupted, "Forgotten that today is the death day. The day I lost everything near and dear to me: my parents', my brother, Leo, my wife, Priscilla, and my children, Alice, Mark, and John. They all died, murdered actually! Executed and tormented by Dumbledore and his Order members fifteen years ago. Why? Because my father, Heras Blake Smith Forrester, didn't see eye to eye with Dumbledore's idea of creating a Light Utopia, an utopia where only the light side members will live extravagantly; especially, those people who believe Dumbledore and his Ministry blindly. The rest can all go to hell! "

"I know it, Cole! I know it!" Mike answered heatedly. "You don't have to remind me what you went through, alright! I know that fifteen years ago Dumbledore massacred your entire family! But you're not the only one whose life has been destroyed by Dumbledore. He ruined my life as well. No! Not my life, my family and friend's lives, as well as my village. Both Dumbledore along with his friend, Flamel, ordered the destruction of Seney village twenty years ago because they practiced Necromancy and other rare lost arts (which would have been extremely valuable and priceless in the First War).

"The villagers actually wanted to stay neutral in the first war against Voldemort. But Dumbledore didn't like that because he wanted to defeat the Dark Lord at any cost. So when my friends and family refused to do Dumbledore's bidding, he fabricated a story in the _Daily Prophet _saying that the inhabitants of the Seney village supported the Dark Lord; he announced that they were the next generation Death Eaters. How can I forget that Dumbledore, with the help of the Ministry, subjected my entire family and friends through a living nightmare before slaughtering them! Huh, tell me! "

Mike stopped for a few seconds before talking again. He needed to calm down.

"I… I'm sorry, Mike. I shouldn't have brought this up now…. You see I'm upset… disappointed with myself because I've failed my mission. I've botched the only chance, the only possibility of bringing him back, by failing to uncover the location of the Gods. There is only one person who is strong and powerful enough to defeat abominable, loathsome, Dumbledore. And he can't come back, unless the Gods unite their powers to bring him back. Furthermore, I'm worried about her reaction. I know that she'll be angry with us because we've failed our mission," Cole finished speaking.

"Obsidian doesn't take failures easily. I know she'll give us a hard time tonight, okay. You don't have to remind me that every time I talk…" Mike persisted, but before he could finish the sentence, a very strong lightning spread across the entire sky, and a loud thunder followed alongside it after few minutes. Suddenly the gale picked up very strongly from nowhere, and one or two water droplets began to fall from the now ebony firmament.

"She already knows…"

-/-

Just outskirts of the graveyard, few miles ahead from where Mike and Cole were, a huge house could be seen erected on a hilly ground. A stroke of lightning fell down from the heavens, and its radiance granted a glimpse of the immense house from the exterior. The house looked archaic and a bit dilapidated with few cracked windows. The trees and small grove in front of the dwelling appeared lifeless and barren. A small well was placed nearby and small mausoleum arranged on the opposite side. Small ghostly apparitions could be seen flying near the memorial park, making strange unearthly sounds. There were also human skulls and skeleton placed all over the place with torches of fire radiating the overall place. In general, the house looked dark, gloomy, foreboding, but the night sky made it appear even more haunting and spectral.

"They've failed!" a thin cold voice screeched. "Why do I send these two bumbling fools to do my job?"

Images of Mike and Cole walking through the graveyard-deserted route could be seen, as if they were on a Muggle television. Slowly their reflections faded from the screen. When another tableau came up, this one involved a moor with a huge incandescence, in the center of the backyard. Around the bonfire, yet again small graveyard was arranged. This representation of the fire burning disappeared in a ripple from the picture. Shortly, the chamber room itself replaced the earlier images.

The feelings of dark, gloominess, foreboding enveloped the entire room as well as the house. From the corridor, the anteroom appeared to be petite, however opposite was the truth. White smoke could be seen everywhere; the resonance of effervescence and other sounds were coming from the room as well. Few human skulls as well as other bone structures could be seen adorning the quarter, alongside strange symbols and designs. The head of wild as well as some mythical animals could be seen hanging on the walls and doors; furthermore, faint silhouette of a woman could be seen from the outside.

The woman looked quite decrepit, around hundred years or so. Her hair seemed to be silver-white, which was left open; moreover, she wore black robes from shoulder to feet. A coal black bandana was tied around her head and snow-white vertical mark blemished on her forehead. A small ornament made of small conch shells, which looked almost like hair band, was tied above her black headband, around her entire head. She also had some bones and tree branches placed at various position of her head as well; furthermore, she was wearing necklaces made out of both human and animal bones, but specifically human skulls, around her neck. In her hand, large scepter made of wood was placed; nevertheless, the top most part of the staff had a two goat skulls placed around it. The woman's most distinguishing feature was her humped back. She was looking in at something what appeared to be a cauldron and verbalizing loudly.

"When you want to do something right, do it yourself. People say this for a very good reason. I've waited so long to bring him back that now I can't wait anymore. I've lost all of my patience. Both light and dark will fear him. Oh! I've waited for so long to rule as well…"

Wraith-like representations and images came in the background as she began to anathematize angrily. Those apparitions displayed the flashback imagery of a war-taking place. Faint echoes of scream and shrieks were perceived and bloodshed spread the entire terra firma. People were killing and butchering each other. No one was shown mercy, not even small babies and toddlers. Mothers were pulled away from their young ones and were killed. Anyone who tried to show a bit mercy, than that person was tortured and killed. Some even used weapons like swords, hatchets and machetes. (People who used these weapons looked like savages). However, green, yellow, and red luster were also seen flying, and they were more common than any other color. Innumerable dead bodies lay on the battlefield at the end. The scene of carnage was also filled with reddish, crimson blood, with weapons and wands lying dispersed all over the turf.

"Did you think you could get rid of me this easily, you scoundrel! Yes, its true that time has taken away my most of my influence and power, but it's all about to change. I'll come back, if it's the last thing I do. I assure you. I will destroy you with the help of your own protégé, the very same one whom you've forsaken and murdered."

Another spectral materialization came up, but this one was completely different from its antecedent. Although the simulacrum was about war taking place, but it was between two individuals, not collective people like the former one.One of the sorcerers had auburn hair and a small beard with thick moustache. Furthermore, he wore gold-rimmed half-moon glasses and had light-blue eyes. It looked like Dumbledore in his late thirties. Most often those cerulean eyes sparked and twinkled with amusement, but at the moment that very same azure eyes were radiating anger and rage. The young facial visage looked quite intimidating and menacing.

"_Reducto! Diffindo!" screamed the ghost image of Dumbledore._

"_Protego!" Screamed another man and rapidly moved away before the second spell could do any damage to him. This said person almost looked foreign. He had black hair and pallid white skin. He also had two black beady eyes and in his chest there was metal necklace with a pentagram symbol placed on it. (He also looked rather ghostly like Dumbledore)._

"_You cannot defeat the Light, Grindelwald?" Dumbledore said calmly, with an evil smirk in his face._

"_Incendio!" yelled Grindelwald. A stream of fire came out of the wand and flew towards Dumbledore._

"_Augamenti! Avis!" rejoinder-ed Dumbledore. "You call yourself a Dark Wizard, don't you, Grindelwald? And this the best you can do?" A small jet of water came out and extinguished the Incendio curse; moreover, a flock of birds started attacking Grindelwald._

"_Incarcerous! Imperio!" Screeched the dark wizard but his opponent managed to escape both of the curse unharmed and vanished from where he was._

"_Stupefy!" Someone screamed behind Grindelwald and he was completely stunned. "Just to be sure you don't escape, Grindelwald…" Dumbledore retorted, "… Incarcerous!"_

_Struggling and muffled sounds could be heard from the floor. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk!" Dumbledore said in a sickly sweet voice as if he was elucidating a transfiguration lesson to a first year student, "Haven't you learned anything, Grindelwald! I'll do anything to protect my Light. And no one is going to stay in my way. Anyone who does will face death, no matter who that person is, Grindelwald. _

"_Your mother, Obsidian tried to interfere with my plans before, and you know what happened. After all, "The Massacre of Kulika Village" is written in several history books, including "Hogwarts: A History" and "A History of Magic." Your family, relatives, and friends were murdered in cold blood; the entire Kulika village was wiped clean. Only few people, including your mother and you were able to escape the genocide. The history books states that the Wizard-Demonic tribes of the Kulika village were conquered by their neighboring barbaric nations. But what the historians don't know is that both my guide and friend, Nicolas Flamel, and I, had ordered those barbaric and savage tribes to attack the Kulika village because they were hindering the progress of Light_."

_More muffling sounds could be heard but Dumbledore persisted, "But you won't live to tell the tale because you're going to be dead soon" _

_Dumbledore tortured and tormented Grindelwald, who was whimpering onto the floor, before chanting, "Avada Kedavra!" A huge green light could be seen and with that Obsidian came out of her painful nightmare._

"Dumbledore you've even destroyed my son, Grindelwald, to protect your so-called light side and its perfect righteousness. My son became a dark wizard, but at least he was truthful. He hated the light because of you, because of what you and your cherished light side did to our kinsmen. Everyone says darkness is corrupted, but I'll say _the light_ itself has been depraved and adulterated for a long time. Everywhere you look, all you see is the sordidness and vileness of the _light_. The time has come now for the complete destruction of _your Light_."

Suddenly the water in the cauldron vibrated and rippled again; it also made some swishing and splashing sounds as well. So Obsidian went back to the vessel look at the current image contrived in the water. A semblance of a backyard field came into view, where another person, more clearly a boy, could be seen coming towards the house quarters. This person was in his late teens, approximately around sixteen or seventeen. The boy donned a black shirt and blue denims and was striding slowly towards the building. However, because of the hailstorm and rain, the boy soon became completely drenched, though it didn't seem to bother him the least. The boy appeared lifeless and somewhat quiescent, but still he continued towards the path of the edifice. However, he grasped the stones and gravels of the fence as a crutch to help him walk upright.

"He's here."

"I must get him out of the rain soon, or else my vassal will be sick." Obsidiancontemplated.

Rapidly, she placed a drape over the cauldron. "You'll be stopped, no matter what. Countless innocents, both light and dark side, have paid the price with their lives just to protect your so-called innocent light. _To protect your rule and your domination, in reality_. You don't care who lives or dies as long as your power remains safeguarded. Isn't it, Dumbledore?" The old sorceress declared.

"Enjoy your happy time, my dear, because your bad luck is about to begin." Obsidian thought.

Obsidianwent out of her room into her backyard. It was raining cats and dogs outside, but she didn't care. She stood erect, for sometime, in the middle of the moor where a fire was burning brilliantly. It looked like funeral pyre (as it enclosed by huge timbers and logs from all sides). There was something in the middle of those lumbers, although it was hardly distinguishable from so far away. However, despite the torrential rains, the fire was still burning intensely and strongly.

On a closer view, the huge bonfire placed in the center of the backyard was arranged within green colored pentagram. Inside the five-pointed star as well as the fire was a ceramic statute made of clay. The figurine had human like appearance, but it was thoroughly broken. The statue's eyes, hands, legs, and backside could be identified. Some sort of mark was placed on the almost cracked forehead. Obsidianwent closer towards the five-pointed star emblem marked on the ground. On a closer view, the shattered and damaged clay sculpture looked almost put together, as though it was some jigsaw puzzle; the cracks and splinters over the figurine were still clearly visible.

"I will need to keep this cracked figurine until the ritual is completed. This shattered image will become the vessel through which his soul will return to this world." Obsidianconsidered.

Soon the pentagram emblem, placed on the Earth, could be seen more clearly. Each of the five angles of the pentagram was clearly discernible.

On each of the angle of the pentagram was a small orb, each containing something. The orb on the upper left enveloped Earth, the next orb on the upper right side had Water, the following orb at lower right contained Wind, and lower left sphere held Fire. Ancient symbols were marked on those globes, containing the names of the elements. The topmost part contained Sky. Each of the five spheres was glowing brightly and effulgently under the turbulent night sky. The orb holding Earth gleamed bright brown, while the Water orb glowed crystal blue. The Wind globe radiated rose-colored pink, the Fire orb burned reddish-orange, and lastly the Sky orb glimmered blackish-azure. Even the pentacle lines shimmered bright Avada Kedavra green.

One would commonly suspect that since the pentagram was a five-pointed star design, there'd only be five orbs. However, the most astonishing fact was that instead of five globes in each arm of the pentacle, there were seven orbs. Though, these two orbs, which were placed at the head and the feet of the clay statue, weren't glowing like the others.

All these are going to be needed if my powerful servant is to come back to life, But more importantly, Harry's soul. These are only some of the basic ingredients, but I still need the Gods to complete the ritual. Why did God Osiris say I'd have to find the three Gods in order to awaken him?Obsidianthought and started walking towards the direction where she would find the young boy.

"You'll have to come back so that I can rule…"

-/-

A beach could be seen, whose water stretched miles and miles away. It almost looked like the beach found in the Muggle world with trees and seacoasts. However, there was an exception. There was no trace of sun or any other form of light. Everything was black and dark. The sea was completely black, surrounded by heavy mist. The tree barks were grey and the leaves and foliage were black. The coast was of dark grey shade. The whole place looked gloomy and foreboding. Another deviation was that there was no sign of life (except for the occasional apparitions that flew around). There was no indication of humans or any animals living on the coast. The whole place was barren and uninhabited. If there were some sign of life, then either it was in hiding or it was hibernating. Only the sound of the air and sea waves could be heard.

People have always known, or even imagined, the existence of this place; however, no human or any other living things actually came here. This place, or more importantly this world, has a name. It's called the world of darkness.

-/-

**Author Notes: **The world of darkness is inspired from the Digimon, particularly, from the "Dark Ocean" scenes in the Digimon's second season and also from the "Shadow Realm" in Yu-Gi-Oh!

Flames will be accepted if it comes with **constructive criticism.**


	5. Talks

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and its affiliates. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; it does not belong to me.

**Rating: **M.

**Chapter 4. Talks**

At around seven thirty in the evening, two young women, more importantly, Luna and Hermione could be seen coming out from the Tabi's Beauty Salon. Being one of the few high-priced beauty salons in the Diagon Alley, Tabi's Beauty Salon often received expensive clients and customers. However, Luna and Hermione were not only one of those expensive patrons, but their special guests as well. On a closer view, it looked that Luna and Hermione had their hair and face done. They both looked exquisite and ethereal.

As Luna and Hermione came out of the Tabi's Beauty Salon, they waited for sometime to contemplate as to which way they should go. Few yards away from where they were standing the lane divided into two streets, each of which went in the opposite direction.

"So, which way do we go now?"

"Take left. We'll reach Hogwarts soon." Hermione said logically, when a thunderclap reverberated the entire dusk sky and strong zephyrs picked up abruptly.

"It looks as if it's going to rain, shortly."

"I hate this! Why has the weather gone topsy-turvy all of a sudden? It's March, and we are supposed to enjoy the spring time, not stay cooped up in the dorms because of the heavy rains." Luna grumbled. "When will all this end?"

"You're not the only one who hates this weather; Vic's Quidditch games suffered a lot because of this foul weather," Hermione replied, when two or three droplets of water began to fall from the sky.

"I think it would be better to take the Knight Bus to Hogwarts, than to take a walk, Hermione." Luna said.

"What! You do realize that we don't like Stan and Ernie Prang, don't you. They believe Harry's innocent, and don't give any credit to Dumbledore" Hermione shrieked

"I know! I know, Hermione! But it's starting to rain and we need to get to the school fast." Luna countered. "Right now, I'll even take a ride with the Malfoys themselves, if necessary."

"Fine! Stop being so dramatic! We'll go by the Knight Bus, okay," Hermione responded.

As soon as they had put out their wands hands out, they heard a deafening bang behind them, and were dizzy when glaring intense headlights assaulted their eyes.

Before long, Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus, wearing his customary purple uniform came out and began to recite his usual adage:

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch and wizard…" Stan stopped abruptly, when he saw Hermione and Luna.

"Oh! It's you two! How are you?" Stan questioned with a smile.

"Quite well, thank you." Hermione said caustically. "Here, take twenty two sickles."

"Where to?"

"Hogwarts." Luna replied acidly.

"What's with the cold shoulder? Did something happen?" Stan questioned.

"It's none of your business, okay. Moreover, we don't want anything to do with people like you." Hermione said, after looking at Stan and the other commuters of the Knight Bus. "People who believe that Harry was not a dark wizard."

"You do know that everyone has a right to their own opinion, don't you?" Stan replied heavy-heartedly.

"Everyone does have a right to their own opinions. But not in Harry's case because he was a dark wizard, period." Hermione retorted.

"B- But what…"

"I think it's time to end not only our conversation, but our companionship with you as well. You see, we don't associate ourselves with any traitors" Luna chided coldly.

"O- Okay…" Stan said morosely and sorrowfully, "So this really is the end, isn't it." Stan went to one of the passengers who called him, while Luna and Hermione talked amongst themselves.

Within ten-fifteen minutes, the Knight Bus reached the Hogwarts grounds; Hermione and Luna left the bus as quickly as possible and went to their respective House dorms to get ready for the party.

"Bye. See at the party, okay!" Hermione said.

"Same to you, too."

XX Gryffindor Tower XX

As soon as Hermione reached the Gryffindor Common Rooms, Ron, Parvati, and Neville attacked her. They all wear dressed up in party clothes for the event.

"My, my, don't you look beautiful," Katie Bell. "By the way, Ron and Neville are anxious about you, and Victor's looking for you everywhere, Hermione."

"Thanks." But before Hermione could sit on the couch, the doors of the Gryffindor Common Room opened with such force as if a tornado had just pass through and two boys entered. As soon as they saw Hermione, they launched a barrage of questions all at the same time.

"Where were you and Luna? You told us that you'd be back by six-thirty in the evening?" Ron inquired; he was wearing black suits and bow ties. "Victor arrived half an hour ago and is looking for you."

"Why were you late?" Neville interrogated as well. Neville wore white suits with black bow ties. He actually looked more handsome than Ron.

"Okay, guys! Let me take some breathe, then I'll answer your questions. Alright!" Hermione answered, as she sat down on one of the couches in the Common Rooms. Slowly, Hermione recounted what occurred at the Goblet King (how they were belittled by Ken Savant because of Ginny) and in the Knight Bus.

"You're right, Hermie. Ginny must be taught a lesson about her status and what she's worth here" Ron responded distantly. "I think I'm going to bring Luna." With that Ron left the Common Room. After sometime, Parvati Patil could be seen coming down from the stairs, wearing her evening dress for the party, and Neville gaped as he stared at her.

"Did you bring the Blackberry shade lipstick, Hermione?" Parvati asked. She put on a nice pale peach gown with glass stone set all over the place. The evening dress looked splendid and perfectly matched with her hair style.

"Yeah. It's in that bag, the one next to my party dress. And I think I need to get ready for the party." Hermione said when Victor entered the room and saw her.

"It's eight-fifteen. Where were you?" Victor queried. "You're not even dressed and it takes almost half an hour to reach Sharaton Villa."

"Just five minutes, and I'll be tip-top." And within five minutes, Hermione was ready. She was wearing a silk pink gown with glass stones fit at the top part of her dress with her back open and flounce and frills filling the bottom half of the dress. She looked beautiful.

"You look exquisite, my dear, Hermione." Victor commented. "And I think it's time we leave for the party."

"Thanks. By the way, do Ron, Neville, Parvati, and Luna know the direction to the Sharaton Villa?"

"Yes. They are already on their way to that place."

-/-

London was busy in the late afternoon; being Friday, it was especially busy. Many workers after having finished working for the day were returning home either by cars, bus, or any other means of transportation. The roads were crowded and the traffic jammed at some places. Everyone attempted to get out of the metropolitan city. The city center and the down town shops were bustling with activity and dynamism, as the customers and workers both rushed about, each trying to tend to their last minute business. All this took place yesterday (Friday) at around four thirty to five P.M.

Today is Saturday. In the metropolitan city of London, the weekends were relatively quiet and peaceful since the majority of people went far away from the hustle and bustle of the city and town to enjoy the two day vacation. People would leave on Friday evening and come back by late Sunday night or early Monday morning.

Even the suburbs were blissfully serene and tranquil from the everyday chaos and noise, bar from the sporadic car passing through or the clamor of teenager's stereo box. Everyone was at home relaxing and reclining from the whole week's fatigue and exhaustion from the work; they were enjoying the company of their friends and families. Some of these hosted Bar-B-Q parties and invited their friends to join with them.

However, this was not true for everyone, especially not for the people living in the number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, who were currently very busy at a meeting. (It was almost night)

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, is the secret meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix members. A secret society, founded by Dumbledore in 1970, whose only purpose was to fight Voldemort. Concealed from inquisitive-meddlesome glances and peeping Toms by witchcraft, the old Black House was located between numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place.

At the moment, the members of the Order of the Phoenix were meeting in the kitchen. The old kitchen was too short to accommodate all of the members, but due to a few well-placed spells, thanks to Dumbledore, solved the problem. However, the tense and gloomy atmosphere couldn't be expunged by any spell. Dumbledore looked all around him, all of the members had been seated, and no chairs were left empty. Slowly peoples' voices lowered and silence reigned, and with that the meeting started.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," said Dumbledore. "Since there are no more interruptions, we shall start the meeting. I know the last meeting ended quite quickly and badly, I hope that this does occur today. So, Moody, would you like to begin?"

Moody, who sat five chairs (on the right) away from Dumbledore, in between Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher, stood up assessing the entire room with his glass eye. He began by saying, "Well as far as in the Ministry, everyone is working round the clock to find who stole Harry's bones from his grave. However, they had not been able find a single suspect." Moody ended his speech.

"Why would anyone want to steal Harry's bones, Dumbledore?" questioned Arthur Weasley worriedly. He sat alongside his wife and after Hestia Jones.

"Not to mention even the grave soil where Harry was buried." continued Molly seriously. "The entire mound around Harry's tomb was desecrated."

"Yes, I know what happened to Harry's tomb, Molly. I've seen the tomb's remains." Dumbledore said gravely. "To tell the truth, even I'm confounded by these events as well. Anyone stealing Harry's bones and ashes worries me as well."

"I've heard that someone is trying to steal Harry's other possessions as well. Is this true, Dumbledore?" Minerva McGonagall inquired. She looked worried and apprehensive.

"Unfortunately, it's true. But don't worry, I've managed to hide his wand, amongst his other things, in a secure location; the thief won't be able to descry it very easily, like he or she retrieved Harry's bones."

"Do you think that You-Know-Who is behind this?" Hestia Jones asked. She was sitting on the opposite side of Kingsley Shacklebolt and in front of Arthur Weasley.

"I don't believe that Voldemort is behind this. My sources say that right now Voldemort is in Romania busy gathering the support of the Werewolves."

"Is there any other thing anyone who'd like to say?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I thought everything would be over since he died. Instead, what's happening now worries me more…" asserted Arabella Figg desperately. "… I mean… I've heard tomb robbers befouling and desecrating tombs to plunder precious stones and riches, but to pillage bones and ashes… It somehow doesn't fit."

"I know, Arabella. I know." Dumbledore said wearily. "Is there anything you'd like to say, Remus? Your face looks troubled and concerned."

Dumbledore had noticed the werewolf's face throughout the meeting; his face looked distracted and his mind seemed to be in a different place, not at all concerned with the meeting that was taking place. Worry and anguish could be seen on his facial features.

"Oh, no! It's nothing significant; I was thinking about Sirius." Remus replied drearily. He didn't want to reveal the fact that it was Cole who was disturbing his mind currently. Remus wanted to dig and find more about Cole before saying anything to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry about Sirius, Remus. I know that he was your mate, and I know how much you cherished and loved him. I also know it's hard for you to accept his death, but you must. You should realize that if Harry hadn't gone on an impulse to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius, then he wouldn't have died." Dumbledore answered.

"I know, Dumbledore that I should get over his death by now but it's too painful. What makes it excruciating is that Sirius paid more attention and concern to Harry than to me. But don't worry; I'll get over his death eventually." Remus replied. "I think I need some fresh air." With that Remus left the room.

Everyone knew mentioning Sirius' name always agitated and disturbed Remus. So they (Order members) rarely mentioned his name in front of him.

"Is there anything anyone else wants to talk or discuss about?" But since nobody wanted to talk anymore, the conference was put to an end. However, they didn't know what was going to happen this night in the Wizarding World. Some would be afraid and shocked, while others would be perplexed and terrified.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay and the filler chapter. My college has opened, and I'm busy with my classes and tests, so it'll take sometime before uploading new chapters.

I've placed some story challenges in my FFN profile page (since writing challenges as a story chapter is prohibited); if someone would accept the challenge stories and write about it, I'd be quite happy. Rules and regulations to the stories are all written in my profile page. Currently challenges are from the anime/manga Inu_ yasha_ series.


End file.
